Question: Find $\left|\left(1+i\right)^6\right|$.
Solution: We know that $|ab|=|a|\cdot |b|$. Therefore, \[\left|\left(1+i\right)^6\right|=\left|1+ i\right|^6\]Now, \[\left|1+i\right|=\sqrt{1^2+1^2}=\sqrt{2}\]Our answer is $(\sqrt{2})^6=2^3=\boxed{8}$.